Me? A Wizard?
by wannabeMrs.SpencerReid
Summary: With just two letters my world turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

'What is this about?' Reid thought as he stared at the letter and the parchment.

The one that came earlier:

Dr. Spencer Reid

I am writing this letter because we need your assistance here in London, regarding a case that we are working on. Mr. Jason Gideon recommended you to us and said that you are an excellent profiler. For now I cannot disclose to you the details of the case, but I assure you that it is worth flying over here. Thank you for your cooperation.

Sincerely yours,

Harry James Potter

City of London Police

The other one:

Dr. Spencer Reid

I am truly sorry to inform you that we are in desperate need of your presence here in London. I lied in my previous letter, for I do not work for the city of London police, but for a more secret organization, the ministry of magic to be exact, I know that this must be really weird for you, but please understand that what I am saying is true. While you are reading this letter an auror is on his way there to Quantico. No need for you to pack, you can get everything that you need here. As for the details, I'm afraid all I can divulge to you right now is that it is regarding your father and the rest of the information is to be relayed to you personally. The name of the Auror is Mr. Ronald Weasley. Please Mr. Reid, for your sake, trust us.

Yours truly,

Harry James Potter

Head of Auror Office

Ministry of Magic

'Ministry of magic? Strange things have been happening to me recently, but I have never thought that it was connected with magic or my father.'Reid's train of thought was abruptly cut off when JJ sat beside him.

"Everything alright, Spence?" JJ asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Do you believe in magic?"

The question came out before he could stop himself.

"I guess."

"How so?"

"There are some things that simple science cannot explain, Spence."

"Hmm...I see." Spencer nodded, and then went to the coffee table to indulge in what he considers as his only addiction.

"Reid," Morgan entered. "Someone's here to see you, he said he came from City of London Police." Morgan said gesturing to the red haired man outside. "Man did you do something wrong? Why is the London police asking for you?"

"They need my help in a case." He then rushed to meet the man.

"Who's that?" JJ asked, referring to the man Reid was talking to.

"City of London Police, apparently they need Reid's help regarding a case." Morgan replied, observing the two interact.

"If they need help with a case, then why not talk to the team? Why talk to Reid alone?" JJ asked, clearly confused, she then began to head to the pair.

"Hey, Wait! Apparently, it's a personal favour, so I suggest, we leave it to Reid."

"But-"

"This is not an official case, if Reid doesn't ask for our help; we can do nothing about it."

"Hi, I'm Reid, Spencer Reid." He said to the strange man, cautiously reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Ron, Ronald Weasley."

They then shook hands.

"I think, you know why I'm here." Ron said, eyeing the environment for unwanted listeners. "I have an idea but...it's still vague." He whispered, biting his lips in anxiousness.

"I don't have the time to explain, and I don't really know the exact details, but I need you to come with me." he said, searching his pocket for something.

"Why does it sound like I have no choice?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Actually you have, it is to either stay here, where it is safe and let people die or... come with me and risk your life for other people. Take your pick." Ron looked at him seriously.

"Fine, I'll go." He resigned.

"Harry said you'll agree if I said that." Ron muttered, giving him a friendly smile.

Ignoring what Ron said, Reid stated,

"Wait. I still need to pack-"

He was about to step out of the building when Ron said,

"As the letter said, you don't need to pack. It's all taken care of. C'mon, we need to go." Reid hesitated, then nodded.

Ron led the way to the door, opening it. He looked around, as if someone was about to attack them, before gesturing for him to follow. They both stood at the empty alley for a moment. Reid stared at Ron, his expression saying 'what now'. Ron stuck a hand in the pocket of his trousers before bringing out a weird looking pocket watch.

"Uh..." he said, in order to fill the awkward, at lease for him, silence.

Ron abruptly lifted the pocket watch, looking at him. Reid looked at him blankly, when Ron continued to stare at him, he asked. "What?"

"Touch it." Ron said, gesturing to the pocket watch.

"Why?" he asked slowly, clearly bewildered.

Ron tsked impatiently and said, "Just do it, mate. We don't have all day."

His eyebrows were almost up to his hairline as he touched the pocket watch.

"Get ready." Ron muttered.

"For what-" He didn't get the chance to finish what he is saying, for there was a nauseating feeling of being sucked, through his navel.

Reid didn't realize he had closed his eyes during the nauseating event, and when he opened them, they were nowhere near the alley, it didn't even look like they were still in Quantico. Suddenly, he felt something vile rise from his stomach to his throat and the next thing he knew, he was kneeling on the pavement, throwing up his lunch and maybe even his breakfast.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, not even looking at him while he dusted his trousers for non-existent dirt.

"God! That was awful! What was that? Wha-what happened?" he coughed out, massaging his aching stomach.

"We took the portkey."

"What is the portkey? Is that like teleportation or something? And where in the world are we, anyway?"

"We're in Britain, London to be exact." Ron replied, opting to answer the easiest question.

Reid stood up, looking around. They were in some obscure alley. No one seemed to be around. The only thing, living or non-living, except for them, was a telephone booth, its light flickering, the glass walls broken and the door unhinged. During his observation, Ron was searching his pocket for something-magic-related, Reid was sure—and pulled out a single coin. Reid was disappointed; this magic business was absolutely fascinating.

Ron then turned to him, "You should put this on." He said, handing Reid a robe.

He wore the robe, then watched as Ron walked inside the booth and lifted the receiver.

"Good Evening. Please state your name and the purpose of your visit." A female disembodied voice spoke up out of nowhere.

Reid quirked an eyebrow.

"Dr. Spencer Reid. He's here for a case investigation." Ron replied, fiddling with the buttons absentmindedly.

There was a 'click' then a golden coin came out of the slot. Ron tossed it towards his general direction, busy arranging his robes. He scrambled to catch the coin, eyes trained on it, so he didn't see the cat currently eating its prey. His fingers caught the coin but it was too late to rearrange his feet to avoid stepping on the cat. That was his ultimate downfall, brought down by a cat. How embarrassing, not that he was not used to being embarrassed.

Ron turned around just in time to see the cat hiss and scratch furiously on Reid's leg, causing the man to try to kick it off, which in turn made the feline furious.

"Oi!" Ron ran up towards them and wound both of his hands around the cat and started pulling it off of Reid's leg.

Reid winced, both feeling relieved and pained as the cat finally released him from its evil clutches and scampered off the corner with a final hiss. He sighed, inspecting his leg, and asked,

"You know, I might not be a magician or wizard or a magic-wielding person, but why couldn't you use your wand or stick or whatever it is to vanish the cat?"

Ron blushed up to the tip of his ear, looking like a big red blob. Scratching his head, he said,

"Sorry, mate. I kinda panicked and, uh, forgot."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Reid took pity on the other man and broke it.

"So...where is this 'Ministry of Magic'?"

The other man visibly brightened and gesture for him to enter the booth.

"You have to slip your coin in the slot so you'll be brought there. Oi, when you get there, try to act normal, they'll be suspicious of you."

Reid then studied the coin in his hand for a moment. It was like any other coin, but there was something inscribed on it. Squinting, it read. DR. SPENCER REID, CASE INVESTIGATION. Shrugging, he slipped the coin in the slot and waited for something to happen. When a minute passed with nothing happening, he turned back to Ron.

"What-"

Suddenly, the floor seemed to drop, like a lift but a whole lot faster, and he dropped with it. He felt his clothes and hair flutter around him and he kept thinking, I'm going to die, I'm going to die...

A few seconds later, which felt more like an eternity, he was inside a lift. Blinking hard and still shaking, he stepped out of it and was immediately bombarded by the bright lights and the hundreds of people walking around and emerging from fireplaces and lifts.

Eyes widening by the second, he couldn't help himself, he stared up at the enormous statue in the middle of the atrium. Before he could study it further, a hand clamped on his shoulder. He turned and met with the grinning face of Ron Weasley.

"C'mon. Harry's waiting for you in his office."

He nodded and followed the redhead to another lift.

"Level Two." Ron said.

The lift started ascending, playing a tacky 80's song from a weird band. He looked around, noticing a middle-aged man carrying what looked like a stack of...parchments...? Finally, they arrived at their floor and the doors opened, causing a barrage of paper airplanes to fly inside, unfortunately smacking Reid in the face.

Spluttering indignantly, he quickly swatted them away, stepping off at the side to avoid them.

"Is it just me or is the world against me today?" he muttered, raking his already messed up hair.

Ron shrugged, getting out of the lift and nodding his head towards the door at the end of the hallway, saying,

"Harry's office is through that door."

Sighing, Reid followed the redhead towards the door. Ron opened it and they entered, the door closing with a resounding 'click'. He saw a man sitting behind a mahogany desk filled with a tall stack of parchment, writing furiously with a quill, pausing now and then to mumble a curse.

"Uh, Harry? We're here, mate." Ron said after clearing his throat.

The man called Harry jumped before looking up with startled eyes. He had messy jet black hair, and bright green eyes slightly obscured by rounded glasses. The man stood up and quickly went around his desk to properly greet them.

"Dr. Reid, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

He then reached for Reid's hand to shake, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter."

"Please take a seat." Harry said, gesturing to the padded chair situated at the front of his desk. Harry then turned to Ron and said his thanks, "Ron can you floo Mione and tell her he's here?"

"Sure, mate." Ron said, before closing the door.

Turning to Reid, it seems as though he's memorizing the other's face. "Uhm... I have a question. What's a floo?" he said, his inquisitiveness taking over.

"It's a way of communication and travel using the fireplace. You must toss a handful of floo powder to a connected fireplace and declare your desired destination, that is if you want to travel. You may also use the floo to speak to someone by merely putting your head through the green fire." Harry explained, clearly seeing Reid's enthusiasm for learning magic, also reminded him of himself in his first year of Hogwarts.

"Fascinating. It's like mobile phone and teleportation." He mumbled, surveying the room while Harry stood up and went to the liquor cabinet.

"What can I get you?"

"Uhm... No, thank you. I'm good." He then saw Harry grabbed a bottle with amber liquid, then poured one for himself.

"So, let's get down to business." He said, sitting down then taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, why am I here? I don't think it's what Mr. Weasley said before entering this…this facility."

"No. Well, we might need it, your knowledge in profiling, I mean." He looked ridiculously at Reid, scratching his head in the process. His face then turned serious as he saw the parchment beneath his arms. Looking at Reid he started, "The other day we found a body, at first we thought that it was just some random killing, but yesterday we confirmed that a dark wizard named Gellert Grindelwald was behind it."

"How do you know that it's Grindelwald who was behind the killing? What is his M.O.?" Clearly, his profiling attitude emerging.

"Grindelwald is not what you people call as a serial killer. He is a dark wizard then he became a dark lord almost 50 years ago, he was stopped by Albus Dumbledore and was detained at Nurmengard, his own fortress, we sent a team of aurors there yesterday, only to find out that he was gone, it's part of the reason why we believe that it's him."

"And the other reason?"

"You're the profiler, what do you think?"

"Well, by taking the title Dark Lord, he is a narcissist, self absorbed. So, he took claim of the murder."

"A truly great profiler."

"No, just an accurate profile. Wait, what does that have to do with me being here and having magic?" he said, even though he's interested with the case of Gellert Grindelwald, he cannot help being concern.

Sipping his drink once again, he answered, "Gellert Grindelwald is your grandfather."

In Harry's mind he knew that, that was not the best way to say that, but honestly he just didn't know how to make something like that sound good.

Reid clearly dumbfounded, "Wha-what? What do you mean I'm-I'm Grindelwald's what?" he mumbled, trying to process the astounding information.

"Are you okay, Dr. Reid?" he asked, worried that Reid was in some kind of shock.

"Just give me a minute. Normally I'm quick with these things but this... I didn't expect this, I thought you'll just train me or say something like my father was the long lost son of Captain James T. Kirk or something."

"Who's Captain Kirk?" Harry asked, clearly clueless.

"Captain James T. Kirk was the commander, star, and hero of the original 1960s sci-fi TV series Star Trek. As played by William Shatner, Captain Kirk was an impetuous fist-fighting alpha male, leading the multi-racial, mostly-human crew of the Starship Enterprise on a series of space adventures throughout the universe." He said, looking at Harry. Seeing Harry's evident confusion, Reid decided to drop the topic. Looking around awkwardly, because of the Star Trek induced silence, he said,

"I assume that there is more to the story than that." Before Harry could reply there was a knock, then the door opened revealing Ron.

"Hermione's not in her flat, guess she's already on the site, you should just go there, mate." Ron said before closing the door.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry stood up, "C'mon Dr. Reid, we need to go." He said, pocketing his wand. "Where are we going?" Reid following him to the door, "We need you to learn how to use your magic. You're going to be trained."

They hurriedly head towards the lifts.

"So, you're sending me to train with some, was that, Aurors?" Reid asked quizzically at Harry.

"She's not just some Auror, she's the best. Atrium." Harry said, holding onto the handles with Reid doing the same thing.

"It's a girl, great." Reid mumbled.

Harry and Reid appeared in an obscured alley, for Reid it was the second time that day, appearing in such place. He could see a pub across the alley, also a few drunk passerby. From where he was standing, he could tell that this is a very dangerous place. Not really his usual hangout. They then began to walk. "Stay close."

Once they were out of the alley, he observed that the people were dressed normally, and remembered the robe that he wore and scanned himself, finding that he is back to his normal clothes. He looked up and saw Harry waving at him from across the street, near the entrance of a pub named Red lips. He ran towards Harry.

Upon entering the vicinity, he saw a scantily clad female, with a whip in her hand. Every where he looks, he could see scantily clad females. At the centre of the room was a stage with a huge pole and cocktail glass. They sat down at the front table, "What are we doing here? I thought, I'm going to be trained."

"Just wait." As if on timing, the host said, "LADS! LET ME PRESENT TO YOU, THE LOVELY ALESSANDRA!" Then, the spot light focused on the stage. On the glass was a brown haired woman, her back facing them. The erotic music played and she started swaying her hips seductively with the music. She then turned to face them, still dancing. Their eyes met. With one thing on Reid's mind.

'She's the most gorgeous girl that I've ever seen.'

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: this story is not abandoned, i don't really have an excuse, so, i won't spout some bullshit just to excuse myself. sorry for keeping you guys hanging. i will work on this story, i promise. (hey, this is my baby) i just need to get this huge block out of the way (currently bashing my head against the banister).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the show of the girl, no, woman, named Alessandra, of course Reid assumed that it wasn't her real name, and there was an evident bulge in his lower region.

Harry looked at him accusingly, "Mate, when was the last time that you had a nice shag?" Harry laughed at his embarrassment. Blushing from head to toe, Reid looked down in attempt to hide his red face. "Uhmm... what are we supposed to be doing here?" he asked, hoping to stray the conversation away from his practically non-existent sex life.

"As I said earlier, we're supposed to be meeting the person who will train you." Harry said, looking around for the said person.

"But was that really necessary?" Reid asked, still red in the face.

"What was?" Harry asked, feigning innocence.

"That-that show." Getting redder by the second, as if that was even possible.

Suddenly, there was a chorus of hoots and wolf-whistles as the crowd at the side of them parted slowly, shouting;

"ALESSANDRA! I LOVE YOU!" A bald man, in his sixties, wearing a business suit, said. As if ogling and drooling at the sight of her was not enough.

"MARRY ME!"

Reid's eyebrows rose at the increasing volume and his jaw dropped as the female from before, Alessandra, he remembered with a start and of course from the drunken shouts, made her way towards them, still scantily clad but is now wearing a very see-through robe. He could see the various men literally drooling as she walked by them and felt his face grow hotter when she stood in front of them.

She gave them a coy smile.

With the gesture of her finger, she said very alluringly, "C'mon, boys."

They followed 'Alessandra' as she lead them to the 'VIP BOOTH'. The inside was a typical vip booth, a lounge with velvet cushions, a table, and of course the stripper pole at the centre of the table. They went inside and Reid found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Great show, 'Mione!" Harry teased.

She glared at him, saying, "Oh sod it, Harry! You know that I can't stomach those pricks ogling at me. If this wasn't for the sake of the greater good, I would never have done something like this, not even if Ginny forced me to." She huffed, slumping on to the couch.

"Well, you're actually quite a natural up there. Right, Dr. Reid?" he said looking at the petrified man, who was now sitting. "Dr. Reid? Reid! SPENCER!" He then nudged the man.

Reid jumped, clutching his side.

"Ow! Hey!" he exclaimed.

Alessandra raised an eyebrow at him while Harry snickered. He blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Uhm."

Harry cleared his throat loudly, his lips still twitching, trying to hold a laugh.

"Dr. Reid, this is Hermione Granger, your trainer. From now on you'll be spending most of your time with her."

Hermione gave him a smile, hands outstretched towards him. He quickly enfolded it in his, shaking it slowly, still dazed.

"I-I'm pleasured to meet you-I mean! I'm Dr. Spencer, uhh... Dr. Reid, I mean, I'm Spencer Reid." Shaking her hand nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Oh, I mean, Dr. Reid." Her response making him blush more, "Hermione, my name is Hermione Granger or as the program said Alessandra. It was extremely sad that we got to meet because of these unfortunate circumstances."

Harry laughed at the exchange. He then stood up. "Now that we're done with the introductions, I'll leave Dr. Reid to you, 'Mione." Harry said, fixing his clothes.

Hermione stood, also fixing herself, "We might as well come with you."

Reid scrambled up to a stand, making the chairs squeak against the floor and the table wobble. Hermione looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright, Dr. Reid?" She asked.

"Uh-I-I'm-Um-Yeah."

He saw Harry snicker in his periphery and blushed a tomato red, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Let's get going then." She stated, throwing Harry a look.

Harry immediately straightened up, face expressionless, giving a deep bow to Hermione.

"Honestly!" she said, transfigurating the see through robe to a coat, seeing that they were in a Muggle establishment.

They quickly exited the booth and waded through the thick crowd of men vying for 'Alessandra's' attention. Hermione heaved a great sigh when they finally got outside.

"Well, I'll be off! Those paper works aren't going to sign themselves as you keep reminding me, 'Mione." Harry Potter said, disappearing a second later.

Reid blinked, still unaccustomed to their modes of transportation. Hermione gave him a friendly smile. Reid struggled to prevent the flush on his neck to spread. He cleared his throat and asked, feeling awkward,

"so, are we going to be –ah- disappearing like that too?"

Her smile turned into an amused grin.

"It's called Apparition. You do it by thinking about the place that you want to go to, flick the wand like this-" she flick her wand like so, "

"So, it's like the portkey..." He said, more to himself than to her.

"What was that, Doctor?" she asked him curiously.

His face once again turned red.

"Um, n-nothing. So, where are we going?"

She smiled fondly, as if remembering a treasured memory.

"Grimmauld Place. It was our safe house when we were hiding from the Dark Lord-"

"Dark Lord? Grindelwald?"

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"Voldemort, a wizard as, if not more powerful than your grandfather. He killed Harry's parents, among thousands of others."

"Oh." It was strange to think that someone more powerful than Grindelwald had once terrorized the magical world, that there was someone more powerful than Grindelwald, but then again, there are the various unsubs/criminals/serial murderer that the team deals with almost every day.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "Grimmauld place was also the meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix, an order of people made by Albus Dumbledore, the one who defeated Grindelwald years ago. He created it in order to defeat Voldemort and minimize his terrorism, prevent him to reach the Muggle world-Voldemort had an intense hate for non-magical people, and had killed many Muggleborns- Muggles with magical powers-because of it, actually the same reason why your grandfather became a Dark Lord, blood purity."

He nodded, listening intently to her as he watched the expressions crossing her face, there was a pain there-he expected it was a lingering hurt from the dark lords' reign – but there was something more, only he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

She shook her head and turned to him, nodding towards the sidewalk stretching ahead of them.

"C'mon. Grimmauld place is just a few blocks away."

She started to walk and he immediately followed her, keeping a few inches between them, so that she was walking a little ahead of him.

They were quiet as they walked, Reid feeling hopelessly awkward with the silence, glancing now and then at Hermione, who had a thoughtful expression on her face. He wanted to talk, just to break the silence surrounding them, but he knew that the statistical probability of not embarrassing himself was low, he decided not to speak at all. He was intrigued by the woman in front of him, wanting to ask thousands of question and not knowing where to start and if his curiosity was going to be welcomed. He knew that it was the genius in him that wanted to know these things.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I AM SO SORRY. It's been what? Almost 4 years since I started this? I know that you want to strangle me right now, I too want to strangle myself. I just finished college and I'm unemployed, so my life is kind of in shambles right now, I guess, that's why I'm publishing this extremely under cooked chapter. I just want want to jump into it as fast as I can.

*runs off to hide from the inevitable tomatoes*


End file.
